Toshiro 'Eater' Hitsugaya
by XXxichinieze22xx
Summary: Full Summary or not is inside. Warning lemons and sexual contents on it. Maybe though. And sorry I suck at the summary inside...
1. To know more about Toshiro Eater

**Hello everyone this is my new story. Um… I really want to thank you so far that you guys review one of my stories though. So here are some information's needed though. And sorry if you guys hated this title. My friends want me too… T.T I'm not sure of writing this Rated M.**

**Title: Toshiro 'Eater' Hitsugaya**

**Full Summary: Toshiro is the most popular guy in school. He got many friends there too. When he was walking at the dark. A beautiful girl that is a wolf bitten him. He can't control of what he is now… but then everything change his life…**

**Rated: M (for languages, Mature, Lemon)**

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxo

Chapter 1: To know more about Toshiro Eater

The boy wake up for as taking a shower meaning getting ready for school. The boys was done taking a shower with his hair damped. He put the towel on the hair, rubbing it. To take the water off.

While rubbing his hair. The boy was walking to his closet and took some clothes. He put the clothes on the bed making his head cock at the clock. The time set at 5:00. That means he still have like minutes and hours to talk on Skype.

Putting on his school pants, draping the towel on his neck from now moving sitting at the rolling chair. The boy open his computer while he was waiting for the computer to set on, moved his hand for as putting the headphones on his head. Adjusting it too.

When the computer was on, showing it's password. He roll his chair facing the computer and typing to unlock the security of it. He click enter as the computer showed his profile, apps, editing's and etc. He open up his Skype and auto up his friend's profile.

"Hey dude. Good to see you in the morning." His tall friend said while smirking. "Hey guys. For the first time of my life to see it." The boy said chuckling. "What do you mean 'for the first time of my life to see it.'" The short hair girl asked copying the last part in it too. Making the boy snickers.

"What I meant is… that I see you guys wake up early… I was thinking that the ones will wake up. But you guys… wow." He said while hovering his arms at the back of his head.

All of them huffed except the other one who is sleeping. "Dude… again you woke up this morning?" The taller man said and the other one nodded. "The only reason why I woke up it's because I gotta chat with the girl.."

He said as the girl with big boobs giggled. "The one you told us yesterday. All of us just chat but sometimes video chat in the Skype. We just play and chat in the scarlet blade." She said as all of the agreed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. At least they can't resist me though. 'Cause I look hot!" He said as the boy shake his head. "Not." He typed at private and they laugh. "What?" He said as everyone of the said 'nothing.'

The boy looked up at his clock as it is now setting at time 7:30. "Hey guys. We gotta go school. Meet you guys there." The boys said as everyone of them log out of Skype. The boy shut his computer also removing the headphones too. Getting up and hanging the towel on the chair. For as putting a green shirt on followed by white school uniform.

Folding the collar on it and buttoning 4 buttons on it while leaving the 3 showing the shirt. Putting on white socks and his sport shoes. He put his hair a gel, taking his I-pod on the pillow with the headphones. As attaching it. The boy took his messenger bag for as shouldering it.

Running down at the stairs he was greeted by his stupid brother. And his 1st worst enemy. Gin Ichimaru Hitsugaya. He took his headphones on and playing some pop music's to it. Gin saw his 16th brother and evilly smile. "M'nin litt' brother." He said putting his food on the table.

The boy took a sit and glared at Gin. "Where's mom and dad?" He asked and Gin drink his green tea. To early for drinking tea and he doesn't like coffee but tea. "Mornin' work. How's yo'r sleep thou' Shiro?" He said as the boy was done eating.

The boys name is. Toshiro Eater Hitsugaya. Toshiro is the popular school in the Soul Karukara Academy. He is also athletic at soccer, basketball including volleyball. He hates fan girls in that school. But he got friends that aren't like those though.

He was also the reason why the Academy won on contests and games too. His mother is very nice to everyone. Just don't get to her bad sided. For as Toshiro's appearance, he got her mother's eyes. Emerald. Also her body but manly though.

And actions from her mother too. His father is sometimes strict to Toshiro when he did bad things and wrong. But he is very nice if you get to know him well. Toshiro got the hair of his father and also the brain.

But by himself. Coolness what makes him the best too. For the present he was done eating and heard the bus is here. "Done eating Ichimaru. Thanks for the food. Bye."

He said and run into the bus. As was greeted by teammates on his favorite athletics game. He took a sit on the back. Where Toshiro and the others **always **sit. He change the music that was on the I-pod while looking at the places, neighbors.

The bus stopped as Toshiro heard the door open and saw his 2 friends. Renji and Keigo. Both of them saw Toshiro and grin. Renji sat beside him while Keigo on the left. As Toshiro saw both of them. Renji gave the boy fist pump.

"Hey Toshiro. What did you just say back there." Keigo said while standing up including the bus driving. "What are you talking about?" Toshiro said while Renji scoff his laugh. "Don't give me that word. You think I'm not cool. Well I do-"

Keigo was cut off when the bus stop also he hit the back door that was on the bus that made everyone of them laugh. He took a sit with his face red. "So uncool dude." Toshiro said making Keigo again huffed.

An orange hair girl with blue diamond pins on each side of her hair, step inside the bus and wave at Toshiro. Who was waving back at her. She took at the front of them and smile. "Hey everyone~"

She spoke and Keigo blushed with a drool on the side of his lips but then got hit by an elbow. All of them look up and saw Rukia. "Yo Rukia…" Toshiro greeted the boyish girl. Rukia grin and gave him fist pump. "Nice to see you guys again." She said while taking a sit beside Orihime. "Man! Rukia that hurts~!"

Keigo whine but then got hit again by Toshiro who elbowed Keigo's stomach. Keigo groaned while Toshiro sighed and put the headphones on his neck before turning off the music of course. "He deserve to be quiet though." Renji said and all of them nodded.

"So why is Keigo playing the Scarlet Blade? Isn't that for girls." He said moving his head the window and pointing one finger on Keigo. Who is now talking to girls. By pushing him away. Orihime and Toshiro sweat drop. "Well her sister has a an account… and Keigo use it."

Rukia said sighing while Toshiro quirked an eyebrow. "By what? Getting girls he knows that it will never happen. Does he?" He said and Renji shrugged his shoulder, auctioning his foot on the chair. "Point taken dude. Other one not sure he will never get that."

He said and Orihime giggled. "Hey… have you guys check out the news on the report." She said and they all look at her. "What news?" Rukia asked while doing her homework that she forgot about it.

"Eh!~ you guys didn't check the Soul news?" Orihime asked them for as shaking there heads. She put a hand on her cheek and light bulb showed on her head. "Well it said that a new student will be on the Class Crescent too. He is other than regular people too." She said and Rukia was leaning.

"We're listening…" They said and again light bulb showed up. "Good at athletics on the old school…hmm… he was abandon by his band because well nobody knows why though." She continued while Toshiro was nodding. "Is there other information." Orihime wave her hands as if saying 'nothing.'

"Hmm… not a normal person… what does that mean…?" Renji said rubbing his red hair. Rukia snapped her fingers making them look her. "Maybe he's like Keigo." She said as everyone go pale but then burst out laughing and soon joined.

"Hey! I heard you Rukia!" He shouted as the girls giggled. "That's an opinion guys. Look all of us are Crescent Class except Keigo though. We will know it anyways." Toshiro said as the others chuckled. "Point taken then." They all said…

[[.To be continued.]]

**Please review and review. For as I am sorry that you guys hated this chapter and title of the story. Please don't block the story! So see you guys again. Oh~ sorry for long chap. ^^**


	2. The new student: Hichigo Kurosaki

**Hi again everyone. James my best friend likes Dark Ichigo to be paired with Toshiro.… I don't hate him. And he don't hate me. So please don't do anything bad please… T.T.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 2: The new student: Hichigo Kurosaki

For this present time now. Toshiro and his other friends went to their own seats. He was seating on the back on the left side of his was an empty seat. Maybe someone is absent. Could it be the new student though. Toshiro put his chin on the palm.

Slouching on the chair. Like waiting for the Teacher to come in as being greeted by the students into it. "Where's the teacher when you need it…" He muttered on his breath. Toshiro have been always like this in school same at house too. He went back to his stated for as the teacher with a student. New or old?

The teacher motion the student to stand beside his desk. Their teacher is Isshin Kurosaki. Toshiro sometimes got bored by his attacks when both of them are at the dojo for as school his mind is half in 2 ways. 1. sometimes boring of listening to some lessons what the others doesn't know. 2. Anything new for as long he didn't hear it or saw it. Get as much interesting.

All of them stood up and greeted Isshin. He wave his hand up and down for that means 'take a sit everyone.' He went to the student who was chewing something inside his mouth… Toshiro quirked an eyebrow when teacher put a hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone I want you to meet my son Hichigo Kurosaki!" Isshin said as the student wave at them. "Hey everyone." Hichigo greeted while smirking. As for the students blushing, fainting, drooling, have hearts pumping, etc.

Toshiro looked at the Hichigo student as if getting interested on talking to him or in another resolution make him as a friend. He had a gray-like face than any other human face, yellow and black eyes, blue tongue including white hair…

'Not a normal human… kind of looks cool to him.' Toshiro thought and have wide eyes auctioning his right hand to palm his face. 'What is my body and brain thinking? Yes… I am bisexual but have never been in love with a such nice, sme-'

Toshiro cut off those thoughts for when shaking his head on those blush on his cheek. Toshiro is a bisexual when he was born. Her mothers knows it but brother and father. No. He is not gay okay. He speak up this situation to his friends as if getting scared that being with their bound is gone. Forever.

But they still accept him. Its not what they thought of him what they told to Toshiro. But what they think of their actions and heart. He got scared at first but then he realize it though…

'For the first time of my life…' Toshiro thought to his head and looked at the father and son. "Okay. Toshiro raise your hand will ya? Hichigo here will seat beside you." Isshin said for as Toshiro motioned his hands up.

Hichigo nodded walking to the empty seat beside Toshiro… Toshiro was just listening to a new lesson that is needed for a test though. Back from Hichigo, glancing at the boy beside him.

'Toshiro, eh?' He thought to his head looking at him while not noticing. 'Cute name and smexy too~' Hichi thought to his head. Looking up and down at his body figure and out of the control lips was motioning to tug a smirk.

Hichi smelled the scent of ice and cream around Toshiro's body… Hichi smirked wider and look back at his fathers' lecture. 'He got everything what I like too.' Again thinking of dirty senses and words.

Hichigo isn't really a regular human. He is a wolf. Hichi's mother is a wolf that Isshin married to. And so does his brother that is now college at America. Ichigo. And his now 14th sisters. Yuzu and Karin. And also they knew that he's bisexual. Not really gay.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox[[.After the Lesson.]][[.Break.]]xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Toshiro and Renji are at the roof top. All of them eat here for as a private spot to eat. Rukia was playing or much as they figure practicing volleyball. Orihime was at the library. Needed to search about legendaries. For their history project.

Orihime sometimes' lazy to do homework's and also write lectures on listening. As they barely got over her laziness. Toshiro ate his bento for as now listening to music. Renji sighed as he ate the ham sandwich. Motioning his body to lay at the tilted floor.

Renji faced Toshiro who is now dancing for listening to the beat of a music. He sat up tugging his lips into a grin. "Dude you are much cooler than the guy Hichigo." He said for as Toshiro stopped dancing putting out headphones.

"Come on Renji. We just need to get to know him more. Remember when you guys did that to me." Toshiro said making Ren chuckle. "Yeah I remember that buddy…"

Looking at the sky putting down again straight face to Toshiro. "So did our coach gave the new song?" Ren asked while nodded back at Renji. "Yeah and with girls."

He said for as making Renji groaned. "Why does coach have to put a song that has a voice of girls…" Cursing that words in his voice while Toshiro chuckled. "Well our coach is **maybe **a guy. So you know what I am gonna say though."

Said Toshiro and Ren smirked but nodded in understanding though. "Well yeah… never mind… come on coach needs us." Renji said making his body stand up shouldering his bag. Toshiro shouldered his bag still not removing his headphones that were on his neck.

Toshiro nodded as following Renji to the stadium practice. For as taking down stairs and making way to the Stadium.

[[.To be continued.]]

**Okay… sorry for the late update of this story. Please review and review for as sorry hating short chapter or long also not understanding it. ^^**


End file.
